demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Blank
Audrey Blank is a mage from the Crystal City Kingdom, as well as the youngest member of the Twelve Royal Knights of Crystal City. She was once the daughter to one of the kingdom's top generals, until both her parents where killed in a dark guild ambush, also resulting in the loss of her left eye. She makes use of the Freedom of Hecate, one of the ten rings passed down by the Norvino royal family, to uphold her oath. While she is quite skilled in it's use, she is prone to bouts of nausea when teleporting long distances, or repeated teleportation's in a short time. Personality Audrey is still very much a child. She gets exited easily, often at the prospect of traveling to different places, and hates it when people call her short or underestimate her because of her appearance. She is generally the first to volunteer to act as an envoy to another country. She enjoys the freedom her magic ring gives her, though has grown to dislike using it's teleportation power, do to it making her sick if overused. Many consider the queens choice of ring to be a perfect fit for her, as Audrey's innocent thought process allows her to draw out the full power of the ring while at the same time keeping her from using it for malicious purposes. Despite her status as a knight, Audrey actually hates fighting. She prefers a nonviolent method of conflict resolution over picking a fight, and is absolutely terrified at the notion of war. This all stems from her own past, as she learned at a very young age that fighting can cause great suffering for all involved. It is for this reason that Audrey chooses not to lead a squad of soldiers on her own, as she is not willing to risk the lives of others should they be forced into combat. History: Tba Magic and Abilities: Skilled unarmed Combatant - Seeing as how the Freedom of Hecate offers very little in terms of offensive magic, Audrey has had to adapt other means of combat in order to protect her family kingdom. While her small stature makes it next to impossible for her to physically overpower opponents, she will compensate by throwing several quick blows and retreating before her opponent can retaliate. Naturally Talented Mage - Even before being nominated as one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, Audrey's magical aptitude far surpassed others her age. While her magical power might be considered average at best, her skill with magic manipulation and her quick adaptation to the use of Freedom of Hecate made her a prime choice as a member of the knights. Skilled Acrobat - Another way Audrey has dealt with her lack of physical strength is training to increase her maneuverability. Her skillset includes dive-rolls, cartwheels, handsprings, and backflips; that all allow her to effectively outmaneuver enemies when in combat. Audrey will often augment these ability's with her magic, allowing her to pass through walls and extend her jumps and landings with flight. Chronic Nausea - Speculated to be a side effect of using a powerful artifact at a young age, Audrey will suffer from bouts of nausea whenever she uses the teleportation power granted by the Freedom of Hecate. Short distance teleportation's provide no hassle, provided that she not perform numerous jumps within a short time. However using the magic to travel long distances will cause her to develop an upset stomach, which will lead to vomiting more often than not. While this can be considered a weakness, some believe that it is simply a by-product of her using such a powerful magic at a young age. Freedom of Hecate -The ring granted to her by the current queen of Norvino, Aivenna Solus. Audrey is able to manipulate space with its power at her disposal, allowing her to teleport, levitate, and even walk through walls. It is incredibly easy to utilize,simply requiring her to imagine the effect she desires. However do to her young age and relative inexperience, many speculate that Audrey has yet to fully realize the powers of the artifact she holds. -Float - Audrey's signature spell, and also the simplest to perform. Using the power of her ring, Audrey is able to levitate through the air by altering the point in space she occupies, giving the illusion of flight. She Is able to maneuver with incredible precision while airborne and has a maximum speed of 5 miles an hour. This power extends to herself only, causing her to have to physically lift anything else she would want to bring with her while flying. -Fade - Another simple use of Freedom of Hecate, Audrey is able to pass through objects by slipping through the forth dimension. While this will do little for her offensively, she will use it to allow attacks to simply pass through her without harm. This will not work energy attacks however, as they will disrupt the magic of the ring. By combining this with her "Float" spell, Audrey is able to fly through walls and penetrate barricades with next to no effort. -Blink - The signature spell if Audrey's magic ring, enabling her to intently jump from one point in space to another. Currently, Audrey has a maximum range of roughly three kilometers. However, any farther than one kilometer at a time or repeated jumps over a short period of time will cause her to become nauseous, somewhat hampering her fighting ability. She is also able to bring objects or people with her when she teleports, though this reduces her maximum range by about half, and almost always ends in nausea. -Home Point - The final ability gained by wielding her ring. Audrey is able to designate a location with a magic circle, and from that moment on, is able to instantly teleport back to it, no matter how far away from it she is. This will usually drain her of magic and make her ill more often than not, so Audrey prefers to only use this spell in an attempt to escape a fight she cannot win. Currently, she has set her current home point as her room within the Norvino Kingdom's castle. '''Ten Rings of Norvino: '''Originally used by the first founder of the Norvino Kingdom, each ring was crafted by a powerful blacksmith who was said to be the best of his era during the time of the wars between humans and magical beasts. Each ring is activated in their own way, some must channel their own Eternano into the ring in order to give it a charge and to activate their abilities, or some might just have to use mental focus and generate the actual magic or spell that is inside of the ring. However, the real secret behind the Ten Rings of Norvino lies not within the individual rings, but when all ten are put together on the hands of a royal descendant from the original wielder, their own power increases greatly, allowing the user to have all ten of the abilities at their disposal, making them one of the toughest mages to ever wield ten multiple magics and abilities without even feeling any form of fatigue. However, like with many magic's, there comes a dangerous risk that goes with the person using all ten of the rings at the same time. Due to the multiple amounts of magic each ring can use, there is a risk of severe magic draining whenever more than one of the ten magics is used, which can often occur when the user thinks of adding combinations with each spell. In addition, the rings are part of an even larger set of powerful magic artifacts, meaning that their own use is cut in half. -Ring of Osiris (Left Pinky Finger)-Darkness -Rainbow of Inari (Left Ring Finger) -Spell Absorption -Ring of Reverb (Left Middle Finger)-Sound Modulation -Freedom of Hecate (Left Index Finger)-Spatial Control -Ring of Draupnir (Left Thumb)-Replication -Ring of Beasts (Right Thumb) 0Pulse Control -Carriage of Indra (Right Index Finger) -Lightning Manipulation -Wave Ring (Right Middle Finger) -Wave Production -Band of Arduinna (Right Ring Finger) -Precognition -Guardian Ring (Right Pinky Finger) -Eternano Barrier Category:Female Characters Category:Holder Category:Demon Howl